The Man and the Moon
by The Crazy Sisters
Summary: Fiyero promises Elphaba the moon. Fluffy Fiyeraba one-shot.


**A/N:**

**Claw: Blondie and I love Fiyeraba fluff and so we decided to combine our powers of fluff, bad spelling, and humor to create this…..**

**Blondie: This is Shiz era fluffle. ONWARDS!**

**We don't own Wicked. *cries***

Elphaba sighed. "The food was great. You must really love me if your going to buy wine like that just for us." The two had just finished a picnic, and now were settling down on the grass to gaze at the star-lit sky.

"Yes, because I tell women how much I love them by wine prices." Fiyero chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow and turned to study his face . "Oh, so you don't love me?"

"You _know_ I really love you." Fiyero stated. Elphaba blushed. She wasn't sure if he loved her, but she knew for a fact she loved him.

"How much?"

" How much what? How much did the wine cost? Because I told you that I…"

"How much do you love me?"

Fiyero, being the romantic that he was, said "I would do _anything_ for you, I'd climb the highest mountain, cross any river… Hell, I'd bring the moon down for you."

Elphaba snorted. "Bring down the moon? That I would like to see."

Fiyero sat up. "If that is what you want, then I'll do it, just to show you how much I care."

And thus began Fiyero's mission.

* * *

His first step was to be able to the reach the moon, so when night had fallen the following day, he began to climb up the tallest tree he found.

At first the task was easy, but as he got higher up, the branches began to become less stable. One snapped beneath him and he fell onto the branches below with a loud thud.

He began to rub his sore rear and climb down, maybe climbing wasn't the greatest way to go…

* * *

The next night he stood atop the roof to the male dorm rooms, bow and arrow in hand. The arrows were tied to a length of rope in order to reel the moon back in when it hit it.

When the moon was in plain view he took a shot. He waited for a few minutes before pulling at the rope to capture his prize… A wig?

"What the heck?" Fiyero muttered while he studied it. It looked like…

A loud shriek came from below "My wig! My wig! It was snatched! Oh good heavens!"

Fiyero began to run down the stairs and back into his dorm.

Of course the wig I snatched was Madame Morrible's, he thought before falling asleep.

* * *

So much for taking the moon down by force, he would have to do it the way he did everything, by charming his way into getting what he wanted.

Boq watched as Fiyero stood at the window and shook his head "Fiyero, you are one crazy guy, you really think this is going to work?"

"Shush! I know it is going to work" He said, full of pride that he would bring down the moon for Elphaba.

He opened the window and began to holler "HEY BUDDY!"

At this point Boq shook his head and said "If you are gonna keep this up, I'm going to go to Avaric's"

Fiyero ignored this and shouted "HEY MAN, YOU'RE A MAN RIGHT? CAUSE THEY ALWAYS SAY MAN IN THE MOON. LETS HAVE A MAN TO MAN TALK!"

Boq, now scared, got up and opened the door. "I'm sleeping in the hallway, okay?"

Fiyero continued to ignore the munchkin and yelled to the moon " HEY, LISTEN, YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND, RIGHT? WELL SO DO I. I LOVE HER A TON AND I PROIMISED I'D BRING YOU DOWN FOR HER. SO COULD YA? YOU KNOW COME DOWN, FOR A FEW HOURS?

...

"FINE GIVE ME THE SILENT TREAMENT!" he shouted at the glowing orb.

Before he slammed the window he turned and yelled "AND YOUR GIRLFREIND IS A WHORE!"

* * *

After about a week of trying, Fiyero was giving up hope.

There was almost no way he could get the moon down. He had tried to shoot it, convince it, heck he sang to it just last night, earning a few shouts of "YOU DRUNK! SHUT UP!"

Fiyero began to wander through the market, looking for some method that he might be able to use, when something had caught his eye.

He had to grin, he has found his solution.

_

* * *

_

"Elphaba!" Fiyero called in a sing-song voice as he entered her dorm.

She turned to look at him "Hey sweetheart, what are you doing here? You should be studying."

He let the studying part slide past him. "Elphie, I came here to tell you I brought you the moon."

"Oh now did you? And where might it be?"

"Right here in this little box" Fiero said proudly, pulling a long blue box from his pant pocket. He opened it to reveal to her a simple chain with a silver pendant in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Fiyero! That is so sweet of you." Elphaba blushed as he began to put the necklace on her.

He grinned. "I promised you the moon, I couldn't get it, so I hoped that this might make up for it…"

She cut him off with a quick kiss "That's nice, but you know what is even better than the moon?" He shook his head no.

"A great guy like you, who loves me."


End file.
